1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power saving system, particularly to a computer power saving system.
2. Description of Related Art
For avoiding data loss occurring in a computer when the power supply is suddenly shut down, an uninterruptible power supply (UPS) is usually adopted to alternatively supply power to the computer when the commercial power supply is suddenly shut down. Yet, power stored in the UPS is limited and will exhaust soon if the computer is still working in a normal mode after the commercial power supply has been shut down. If the user is away from the computer when the commercial power supply is shut down, the power of the UPS may soon be exhausted before the user gets back to save the data.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a computer power saving system, which can overcome the limitations described.